Interesting People
by Vanilla Coke
Summary: Harry's sent back to Hogwartsfor the rest of the summer before his fifth year starts. But he meets an unexpected new student and now must find out the truth behind her past. But how close can he get to her if she's Snape's... daughter?
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter looked at the ground around him. ''Something inconspicuous.'' his green eyes darted around as he spoke quietly to himself. His black hair was a mess as usual, his clothes all disheveled. He didn't seem to care though, he was looking at the ground in his Aunt and Uncle's backyard at Number 4 Privet Drive. He yanked at the trunk he was pulling behind him, the owl cage on top faltering a little. His eyes flashed as he spotted what appeared to be a piece of old newspaper. ''Here goes.'' he muttered and held onto the trunk as he leaned down and touched it. He closed his eyes and felt the familiar feeling of traveling through the Portkey. The last time he had used one of those, he had been transported to a third encounter with Lord Voldermort. Now he was using it to get onto the grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a month and a half early. He had only spent a month with the Dursley's and he was happy that that was all he had to spend there. '' 'Ello, 'Arry.'' Harry opened his eyes and saw a large burly man. ''Hello Hagrid.'' He smiled up at the half giant. ''Lemme take yer bags to yer chambers. Yer got yer own now.'' Hagrid smiled at him. His eyes betrayed his features, showing his kindness. ''Why did Dumbledore want me back so early?'' ''Yer safer here, than with those Muggles. Plus he thinks that Snapes 'aughter needs company.'' He paused for a few seconds. ''I shoulnd've said that.'' He looked down at Harry. He was almost fifteen, and seemed so much more grown up than when he had just arrived at Hogwarts. He had grown a lot over the last month. Must have been almost six foot. ''Snape has a daughter?'' Harry's green eyes widened with shock. Professor Snape was the last person he suspected on the Hogwarts' staff to have children. ''She's bout yer age. Fifteen, she is. And ter tell yer the truth - she don't look nothing like 'er father.'' Hagrid whispered to Harry with a smile. The two had walked to the gates of Hogwarts, and there stood a girl about 5'6'' with long black hair and pale purple eyes with her arms crossed over her chest. ''Hagrid, he took it away. Again. He doesn't understand, I'm gonna go nuts as it is. I need music.'' '' 'Arry, meet Allison. Yer gonna be spendin' most of yer time with 'er.'' Hagrid smiled as Harry gaped at the girl. ''Hey.'' She smiled, revealing her perfect white teeth. ''Hi.'' Harry suddenly felt shy around her. She was beautiful. Then he snapped back to reality. SHE was Snape's daughter. Harry looked up for Hagrid, but found that the man was already at the castle, putting Harry's trunk on a cart for the house elves to put away. ''So you go here?'' her accent was different from what Harry was used to hearing. ''Yeah.'' ''Cool. I'm used to boarding school. something about my father having other business and my mother wanting nothing to do with me seeing as how she had another family of her own.'' the girl snorted. '' Then my father comes and gets me, scares away everybody, takes me away from my friends, and makes me come here. Something about my step father being a Death Monger or whatever and him being an ex one of something. I don't know the whole story. And now the son of a bitch takes away my music. the one thing that keeps me somewhat sane.'' she smiled and laughed musically at Harry. ''Excuse my babbling. What's your story?'' ''Well those Death 'Monger's as you called them are after me.'' He let out a small laugh. ''It's a long story.'' ''I have the time. Especially since my dad took away my cd player. Loser.'' She grumbled and Harry laughed. ''Well, those guys' that are after me serve a dark wizard, Lord Voldermort. He killed my parents, but failed to kill me when I was a year old. My first year, he tried to get the Sorcerer's Stone to restore him to power, but once again failed because of me. Then in my third year, my godfather escaped from Azkaban, it's a wizard prison, to get the guy that had put him there, Peter Pettigrew. Unfortunately his record wasn't cleared and I was still forced to live with my awful Muggle aunt and uncle who I had been living with since my parents died. Last year, Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail, as he's called, helped Voldermort come back to power and I had to fight him again, but now he's after me, because he's returned to full strength. The Death Eaters, the guys your father told you about, well they work for him and are trying to kill me. Basically the safest place to be is at Hogwarts. And I always wanted to spent the summer here anyway.'' ''How can you deal? No tv, no music, no video games. The senary is nice granted, but I have a short attention span. I need something stimulating.'' ''The library's nice.'' Harry laughed and she rolled her eyes. ''You're nuts you do know that, right?'' she laughed. ''But I think you're cool so I won't bother you. But now it is time I went and bothered my father. He hasn't gotten enough hugs in his lifespan. Weirdo.'' She giggled and beckoned for Harry to follow her. ''Unless you wanna watch house elves, is uggest you come with me. I know how to entertain around here.'' She smiled and let out a small laugh. Harry grinned back at the girl. ''Your father hates me.'' ''I think he hates me too. I've never seen anyone squirm so much when you try to give them a hug. But whatever, let's GO!!!'' she screamed at what seemed to be the top of her lungs and took off running. He looked at her attire and began to wonder how she could run in it. For one it was swealtering hot and she was in black and red pinstriped pants, a black tank top that had a weird skull shape on it, and apparently black combat boots. Harry ran after her and cought up in no time. ''What's with your shirt? The skull thing I mean.'' ''Good Charlotte symbol. At least it's the new one. The guys gave it to me. I went to school with Paul's little sister.'' She smiled. ''Paul is the bassist in the band by the way.'' She laughed and they entered the castle. Almost immediately they ran into Professor Snape. ''Hello sir.'' Harry smiled at him. ''DADDY!!!!!!'' Allison yelled shrilly and jumped on the man, giving him a hug. Harry tried not to laugh. ''ALLISON BRITANIA SNAPE! STOP THIS RIGHT THIS INSTANT!'' Professor Snape yelled, causing Allison to jump off him quickly. She whimpered slightly, Harry's face straightening. ''You.you don't love me anymore..'' She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, her chin trembling. He sighed and dug into his pockets of his pants under his robes. He pulled out about ten galleons and handed them to her. ''Here you and Mr. Potter and a chaperone go into Hogsmeade. And not Hagrid again. Somebody who won't get drunk on you.'' He glared at Harry. ''Aww, Daddy, why do we need a chaperone? It's not like Harry and I are gonna go and rape each other, right?'' She giggled slightly and looked at Harry, his mouth open in shock. Snape glared at him even more. ''Both of you are in danger. I figured you'd understand that. Take a chaperone.'' He hissed his eyes shooting daggers at Harry. She shrugged. ''Fiiiiinnnnneeeeee.'' She grumbled and grabbed Harry by the wrist and began pulling him along. ''Bye Daddy, I love you!!!!'' she shouted over her shoulder. ''You think I'm nuts? He hates me even more now.'' ''Aww, Daddy's bark is worse than his bite. My cats are meaner than him and well. Eric thinks he's a baby, and Danny's fat and lazy.'' She laughed. ''Now who would be a chaperone that wouldn't annoy me, but could still count as somebody other than us?'' ''I have the perfect idea.'' Harry grinned and began leading her. 


	2. Chapter Two

''Dobby much appreciate Harry Potter and Ms. Snape for taking him.'' A tiny little house elf, with huge ears and even bigger eyes smiled up at the two. Allison was laughing hysterically and kneeled down to give Dobby a hug. Harry just laughed at that. ''Dobby, you rock my socks.'' She laughed. ''Socks are Dobby's favorite clothing, they are miss. They are what Harry Potter used to free Dobby with.'' Dobby smiled even wider at Harry. Harry laughed as she looked up at him and shrugged. ''Well, how about when we get there, we'll buy you some kickin' socks, kay?'' Allison grinned standing back upright. ''No offense Ms. Snape, but Dobby no want socks that kick. Dobby want nice socks, like the socks that Harry Potter gives him.'' Once again Harry only shrugged as she looked at him questioningly. ''Aww, Harry's soooo sweet.'' She giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. ''Well off to Hogsmeade we goooo!!!'' Allison took off at a slight run, but stopped to wait for Harry and Dobby. This was going to be a fun day.  
  
The three entered a clothing store after a day of drinking butterbeer at Hogshead, playing pranks on one another at Zonko's joke shop, and eating candy at Honeydukes. ''Dobby, pick out any socks you want, okay? Enjoy yourself.'' Allison laughed and pulled Harry away. ''What's up?'' ''Nothing I just figured we'd let Dobby pick out his own socks.'' She laughed. ''Who wears this stuff?'' she laughed, running her fingers over the clothing in front of her. There were mostly robes, a few sweaters, and pants, and a ton of socks. ''Not what you wear?'' Harry laughed back. ''Does it look like it?'' she grinned and pointed at her clothing. Harry shrugged. ''Well if you wear that during school, people'll look at you weird.'' ''People aren't gonna see me. Daddy made sure of that.'' She spat, her eyes glaring into space. ''I think they're gonna hide you too.'' She added, looking back at him, anger still slightly glinting in her amazing eyes. They had darkened to almost a royal purple, but then lightened again. ''I think Dobby's done shopping.'' She laughed and pointed over Harry's shoulder. Dobby sat atop a pile of socks, causing the two to laugh harder. ''Are we gonna have enough for all of them?'' Harry laughed, sitting down on the floor. ''I hope so. Look at his face. He's the happiest little house elf I've ever seen. Then again he's the first house elf I really ever hung out with sooo. '' She laughed, sitting down next to him. They pooled their money together and bought Dobby's socks. ''We should head back to the caste now, shouldn't we?'' Allison looked at her watch. ''Yup, almost dinner time.'' She nodded. 


End file.
